Because Of You
by takari love
Summary: [ONESHOT]Tomoyo’s cell phone rang and Tomoyo answered it. “Hello, this is Tomoyo speaking.”...Tears were flowing on Tomoyo’s cheek when she looked at Syaoran, “Sakurachan, she was hit by a car. She’s in the operation room right now, her condition is criti


**takari love: Hi there... I know my other fics r not done yet but I can't help but write this... Okay,have to warn you that this is my first attempt of writing angst-type story so be nice, okay?...**

* * *

**Because Of You**

It was raining really hard in the town of Tomoeda. A petite looking 16 years old girl with shoulder length auburn hair walked down the sidewalks, not really seeing what's happening all around her, as the rain poured heavily on her.

'_How could he do this to me?'_ the girl thought. The girl was none other than Sakura Kinomoto. She just watched something that shredded her heart to small pieces. _'How could he?'_

**FLASHBACK**

**It was exactly 7:00 a.m. in the morning. Sakura actually woke up before her alarm clock this morning. Once she's awaked, she stretched her hands and happily went off her bed and to the mirror. She smiled happily at her reflection in the mirror. "Ohayo, Sakura," she said to her reflection. She giggled.**

**What she didn't notice is that the door to her room had been opened slowly and quietly. **

"**Hmm, not only you're a kaijuu, now you're even talking to yourself."**

**Sakura was startled when someone talked. She looked at her opened bedroom door, and she yelled, "Touya, why didn't you knock before you enter!" She walked over towards Touya who's smirking. "Get out!" **

**Touya thought that Sakura's going to step on his foot again like every morning so he quickly moved his foot. He stuck out his tongue at his sister. Little did he know, Sakura had something else planned? _'Touya will never expect this,' _Sakura thought, purposely dropping her large, pink colored hair brush on Touya's right foot which is still in her territory.**

"**Itai!" Touya yelled as the weapon hit its impact. Quickly, Touya removed his foot away from the door and Sakura immediately shuts it. She yelled for Touya to hear from the other side of the door, "And stay out there!"**

**That's the life of Sakura Kinomoto every morning. Well, today's special because for once, she's right on time. Even though Sakura's 16 and Touya's 21, but they still acted like children when their together.**

**Forgetting what just happened; Sakura went out of her room and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After 30 minutes, Sakura went out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her curvy body and another wrapping her wet hair. **

**Sakura hummed as she dried herself. When her body's dry, she puts on her clothes which are; a white spaghetti top with cherry blossom's petals decorated on it and a light pink mini skirt that was made out of nylon fabric. After, putting on her clothes, she unwrapped her now-dry hair and brushes it. Her soft shoulder length auburn colored curls were let down. Only two clips were used to complete her looks. After satisfied with everything, Sakura went to the kitchen to help her father with breakfast.**

"**Ohayo, otou-san," Sakura greeted her father as she walked into the kitchen. **

**Sakura's father, who were rolling the sushi, looked up at his daughter and greeted her back. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, you're early today." Fujitaka said.**

"**I think that the kaijuu has a fever today. That's why she wakes up so early." Touya said. He was cutting the sushi that his father rolled.**

"**I don't have a fever and don't call me a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled.**

"**Or what, kaijuu?" Touya said, laughing. **

"**Touya!" Sakura yelled again.**

**Just like every single day, Fujitaka became the peacemaker between her son and daughter, "Touya, stop teasing your sister like that," Fujitaka said with an amused tone.**

**Sakura said 'Hmpf' before stomping her way to the refrigerator and took out a jar of orange juice. She put the orange juice on the table. At the same time, her brother put the nicely cut sushi on the table. Her father took of his apron and washed his hand. Sakura sat down and Touya sat down at the opposite direction of Sakura. Fujitaka sat down beside his son.**

"**So, Sakura, tell us, why are you so happy today?" Fujitaka asked her daughter, smiling. "There must be something special going on today until you wake up this early?"**

**Sakura nodded her head excitedly at her father while munching a sushi. "Tomoyo and I are going shopping today to find a perfect present to as a welcome gift to Syaoran." Sakura said happily. "And that reminds me, we're having a welcome back party at Eriol's mansion so I might be late or maybe I'm staying over at Tomoyo's place tonight."**

**Touya choked on his sushi when Sakura mentioned the name Syaoran. Touya quickly drank a glass of orange juice that Sakura had poured for them. **

"**Touya, are you okay?" Fujitaka asked.**

"**Yes, I'm fine," Touya answered his father." Then, he looked directly at Sakura and asked angrily, "You mean to say that the brat is coming back to Japan!"**

"**Yes," Sakura answered.**

"**Sakura, I don't want you anywhere near that Li kid," Touya said sternly.**

"**What! You can't do that," Sakura said. "Otou-san?" Sakura said to her father.**

**Fujitaka said to Touya, "Touya, you can't keep Sakura away from Syaoran forever. Just let her be with him. We've got enough proof that they love each other."**

**Touya didn't answer his father. Instead, he just muttered under his breath.**

**Sakura smiled at her father and brother. She loves her family very much even though Touya likes to annoy her but she knows Touya will always have her back. Sakura snapped out of her daydream and quickly finished of her breakfast. After that, Sakura stood up, hugged her father and excused herself. By the doorway, she put on her white tennis shoes and walked out the door. Of course, before leaving, she said, "Sayonara."**

**

* * *

Sakura skipped happily on her way to Tomoyo's mansion. Once she gets there, she was greeted by Tomoyo, who was waiting for her outside the mansion's gate. **

"**Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted Sakura happily.**

"**Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted back, equally cheerful. **

"**Ready to go?" Tomoyo asked.**

"**Hai," Sakura answered, full of energy. Sakura skipped her way to the mall as Tomoyo walked beside her.**

**Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. Even though there're teenagers right now but there'll always be a kid in Sakura that will never change. Sakura is Sakura, cheerful and acts like a little child, pure and innocent.**

**At the mall, they went to a store department with various types of gifts. Tomoyo and Sakura split up to find gifts. After about half an hour, Sakura and Tomoyo meet up at the counter. **

"**What did you get him?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.**

"**Just a simple leather bag," Tomoyo answered. "How 'bout you?" she asked Sakura.**

**Sakura blushed, "Well," Sakura showed Tomoyo the gift she chose. It's a pair of mechanical penguin dolls. "This mechanical penguin dolls are for couples," Sakura blushed even more while Tomoyo restrained herself from saying 'Kawaii! "If we took care of it well, these penguin dolls will sing and talk."**

"**That's so cute, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said cheerfully.**

**Sakura just blushed at Tomoyo's comment. **

**After finished finding a give for Syaoran, Sakura was dragged to the clothes department by Tomoyo. There, Tomoyo chose the best fabrics for making Sakura's dress for the party.**

* * *

"**Oh, come on, Tomoyo-chan, you already have lots of fabrics here." Sakura said. "Honestly, I think all of these fabrics can be made a supply of clothes for 20 years or so."**

"**Oh, come on, Sakura, you know I can't stop making dresses for you." Tomoyo said. "You just look so kawaii in them." Tomoyo said with starry eyes.**

**Sakura sighed with a sweat dropped formed on her forehead.**

**The time passes quickly as Sakura was busy running around the Daidouji's mansion, trying to run away from the psychotic fashion designer.**

"**Come on Sakura, just one more dress and I promise you can choose any dress you want for tonight." Tomoyo said.**

"**Promise?" Sakura asked childishly.**

"**I promise," Tomoyo replied. Little did Sakura knows, Tomoyo had crossed her finger behind her back. **

**Sakura followed Tomoyo to Tomoyo's room. She was not ready for the things that happened to her in that room. **

"**Tomoyo, I wa- Aaah," Sakura screamed.**

**Tomoyo, hid behind her bedroom door. When Sakura entered, Tomoyo, with a rope ready in her hands, tied Sakura up on a chair. And don't ask me how Tomoyo did it, I don't know either. I guess you can call it fashion designer's powers.**

"**Let me go, Tomoyo-chan!" a tied up Sakura yelled at a smiling Tomoyo.**

"**I won't let you go till you agree to let me choose your dress for tonight," Tomoyo said mischievously.**

"**But Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whined. "You said I can choose."**

"**Well," Tomoyo said, "I had my fingers cross when I promised."**

**Tomoyo giggled as Sakura mumbled, "Crazy, psychotic, fashion designer."**

**

* * *

Finally, it is 6 p.m. and it is time for the party. Sakura, unwillingly, put on the dress Tomoyo chose for her which is a one piece pink colored turtle neck dress that becomes fluffy and darker shade of pink at the bottom. The dress ended 6 inches above her knees. It has long sleeves that become fluffy at the bottom. **

"**Tomoyo, do I really have to wear this?" Sakura asked.**

"**Sure you do," Tomoyo answered happily. "You look so 'kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes.**

"**That's what I'm afraid of," Sakura said to herself under her breath. Luckily, Tomoyo didn't hear her.**

**Sakura and Tomoyo walked to Eriol's mansion with the gifts, wrapped nicely, in their hands. When they got there, they were greeted by Nakuru.**

"**Oh, hello there, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan," Nakuru said cheerfully. "Both of you look so kawaii!" She squealed. That made both Sakura and Tomoyo blushed.**

**Tomoyo was wearing a white spaghetti top with small, cute butterflies sewed on using purple threads. She's also wearing a violet colored mini-skirt and light purple sock that reach her knees and white tennis shoes to complete her looks.**

"**Oh come on you two, don't just stand there, get in." Nakuru said, pushing Sakura and Tomoyo inside the mansion.**

**Inside the girls saw Eriol, so they walked towards Eriol.**

"**Hey, Eriol," Tomoyo said.**

"**Hi, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said, smiling at his girlfriend. Tomoyo gave Eriol a small kiss on the cheeks and that made him blush slightly.**

**Sakura broke Tomoyo's and Eriol's 'free show' by asking, "Hey, Eriol, where's Syaoran?"**

"**Uh, he's in his room." Eriol answered. "His room is near the bathroom on the second floor. His room is green," Eriol added in.**

"**Alright," Sakura said cheerfully, skipping to the second floor.**

**Sakura hummed as she searched for Syaoran's room. Then, she heard voices coming from a room. She saw a bit of the wall in the room and it was green so without thinking, Sakura happily skipped to the room. She opened the door and cheerfully said, "Konbanwa, Syao…" she was shocked to see the scene. **

**Syaoran is on the bed, without his top and a girl with long, brunette hair is on top of him, her blouse buttons are half-way opened, revealing her white colored bra.**

**The girl got off Syaoran when she heard Sakura's voice. Syaoran saw surprised to see a hurt Sakura, at the doorway. "Sakura, wait! It's not what you think." Syaoran said but Sakura had already run off with tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**Sakura rushed downstairs and accidentally bumped into Eriol who's holding a plate of cake. The plate Eriol's holding dropped on the tiled floor because of the impact. Luckily, the music was loud enough to cover the sound of the place crashing on the floor.**

**Sakura didn't know who she ran into because she was looking downwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"**

**Sakura was cut in by Eriol, "Sakura?"**

**Sakura looked up and saw Eriol. She still has trails of her tears on her cheek. Sakura didn't say anything but just continue to cry.**

"**Sakura, what happened?" Eriol asked. "Did Syaoran do anything to you?"**

**Instead of answering Eriol, Sakura run off. **

**Tomoyo went pass Sakura so she said, "Hello, Sakura," but Sakura just walk pass her. She didn't even say anything to her.**

**Sakura walked from Eriol's mansion to a park. She sat under the cherry blossom tree and cries her hearty out. She sat there for 15 minutes before getting up and walked to town. As she started walking, the rain started pouring heavily but she didn't care. Sakura Kinomoto was emotionless after her heart being shattered to pieces.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I thought he loves me," Sakura said to no one. "Why did he do this to me? Why did he come back if he just wants to break my heart apart?"

Sakura walked along the sidewalks, following where it took her.

* * *

Back at Eriol's mansion, it was like hell. Syaoran was really steamed off. 

"Christy, I told you not to do anything if you want to follow me to Japan!" Syaoran yelled at the brunette haired girl.

30 minutes had pass since Sakura ran off. Eriol had explained everything to Tomoyo.

"Oh, come on, Xiao Lang, chill a little." Christy said.

Everyone had already gone home because of Syaoran's outraged and it's only Syaoran, Christy, Eriol and Tomoyo.

Syaoran looked at Christy with flames in his eyes. He said to Christy in a dangerous tone, "How dare you! Even if the Eldest arranged us to be married, doesn't mean I am going through with it." He went close to Christy and pressed her against the wall. "I've told you, if you want to come to Japan with me, you'll have to play with my rules." Syaoran let go of Christy and turned. Christy fell on her knees.

"Syaoran, this is not the time for being angry." Eriol said.

"Yes, Syaoran, Eriol's right." Tomoyo said. She walked towards Syaoran and put a hand on his shoulder, "Our main priority is to find Sakura."

Syaoran sighed, "You're right, Tomoyo-chan."

Then, Tomoyo's cell phone rang and Tomoyo answered it. "Hello, this is Tomoyo speaking."

Then they heard Tomoyo said, "Touya, what's so urgent?" On the other line, Touya explained to Tomoyo what happened and it must be something big because Tomoyo accidentally dropped her cell phone.

When Eriol saw the worried look on his girlfriend's face, he asked, "What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sobbed, "Sakura-chan…"

"What happened to Sakura?" Syaoran demanded. Of course, he was worried sick.

Tears were flowing on Tomoyo's cheek when she looked at Syaoran, "Sakura-chan, she was hit by a car. She's in the operation room right now, her condition is critical."

Syaoran felt a pang in his heart. _'Sakura… Sakura was hit by a car? N-No, that can't be her. She-she can't be hit by a car. Not my Cherry Blossom. No, not my Sakura.' _When Syaoran found his voice again, he said, "I-Is it b-because of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Syaoran." Eriol said. He took his car keys and said, "Come on, we need to get to the hospital."

Syaoran and the still-crying Tomoyo nodded and they followed Eriol to the car. Christy followed as well. Eriol sat at the driving seat and Syaoran sat beside him. Tomoyo and Christy sat at the back seat.

* * *

It was 30 minutes drive to the hospital. When they got there, they saw Fujitaka sitting on the bench and Touya pacing in front of the Emergency Room. 

Tomoyo quickly ran towards Touya and hugged him, "Touya," Tomoyo cried out, "Sakura…she's…she's…" Tomoyo didn't finish her sentence because she was crying.

Touya hugged her back, "Tomoyo, I know this is really hard for you, it is for me too." Tears flow down Touya's cheek, "But we have to trust Sakura, okay?" Touya said. He let go of Tomoyo and wiped the tears off her face. Tomoyo nodded.

Then, Touya noticed that Syaoran was standing next to Eriol and a brunette haired girl, clearly not Nakuru, standing beside him. Touya clenched his fist and walked towards Syaoran.

Touya grabbed Syaoran by the shirt, "What did you do to my sister!" When Syaoran didn't say anything but just look away, Touya punched him by the face. Syaoran fell to the ground. "Sakura was happy when she heard you're coming back so why did you hurt her!"

Fujitaka went beside his son, "Touya, I don't think Syaoran has anything to do with what happened to Sakura."

"No, it does have something to do with me," Syaoran said, tears flowing down his eyes. Syaoran slowly stood up. "If I didn't stop fighting for Sakura's love, this would not have happened. The Elders arranged that I was to be engaged to Christy, if I hadn't stop fighting, maybe…just maybe this would not has happened."

Touya punch the wall. Fujitaka said to Syaoran, "No, Syaoran, don't blame yourself for what happened. Sakura wouldn't want that," Fujitaka added on.

"But…" Syaoran was about to say but the doctor came out from the Emergency Room.

Quickly, Fujitaka asked, "How was my daughter?"

The doctor looked at Fujitaka with sad eyes, "Sakura is in a coma right now. There's nothing else we could but to wait." The doctor put a hand on Fujitaka's shoulder. Then, he walked away.

"All we can do now is wait," Fujitaka said softly.

Touya fell on his knees with tears running down his cheeks, Tomoyo's crying on Eriol's shoulder and Syaoran is punching the wall while shouting, "Kuso!" with his tears flowing down his eyes.

* * *

Sakura had been like this for a week; still haven't opened her eyes and she has tubes all over her body. From that day, Syaoran had never left Sakura's side. Touya and Syaoran had finally come to a term and they're not going to fight anymore. 

One day, Tomoyo and Eriol came to visit Sakura. They saw Syaoran there so they greeted, "Good morning, Syaoran."

Syaoran turned to face Tomoyo and Eriol, "Ohayo, Tomoyo, Eriol."

Tomoyo gasped when he saw Syaoran. His hair was messier than ever. He became thinner and paler. Syaoran even has dark shadow under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Syaoran, how many days haven't you slept?"

Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo to reassure her, "Don't worry about me; Sakura's the one you should be worried about right now."

"Nonsense," Tomoyo said, "you have to take care of yourself too." When Syaoran didn't say anything, Tomoyo continued, "How many days haven't you eaten and rest properly?" Syaoran still didn't answer her so Tomoyo continued, "Syaoran, you can't keep on like this."

Eriol said, "Tomoyo's right, Syao, even if you don't want to rest, you still have to eat."

Syaoran still didn't say anything so Tomoyo dragged Syaoran out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Syaoran asked.

"To the Cafeteria," Tomoyo answered. She looked at Eriol, "I'll be back in a while."

Eriol nodded and Tomoyo dragged Syaoran to the Cafeteria.

Eriol sighed and looked at the sleeping Sakura, "Wake up soon, Sakura. Syaoran is breaking apart."

**In The Cafeteria**

Tomoyo pushed the tray of food in front of Syaoran. "Eat," she instructed.

Syaoran took his spoon and fork but he just played with the food.

"Eat it!" Tomoyo yelled but Syaoran still played with his food.

Alas, Tomoyo finally losing her patience. Tomoyo stood up and bang the table, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at them. "Syaoran, I know you're suffering inside because you blamed yourself for what happened. But you shouldn't stop eating or sleeping. I know you're sad because of what happened to Sakura, believe me, I am too. Heck, she's my cousin and best friend for goodness sake." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with tears threatened to fall. "Syaoran, if Sakura's here, I know she'll be really sad to see you like this," Tomoyo said softly. She then, slowly went out of the Cafeteria.

Everyone in the Cafeteria had stopped looking at Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo's disappearing figure and back at the food. He thought, _'I can't forgive myself for what had happened to Sakura.' _Syaoran slowly stood up from his seat and went out of the Cafeteria. Syaoran went to the hospital's garden.

A moment later, a voice asked Syaoran, "Can I have this seat?"

Syaoran looked up and saw Touya. He just nodded as an answer. Touya sat down beside Syaoran. Touya looked at Syaoran's state and he sighed. "Li, how many days haven't you slept?"

At first, Syaoran didn't answer Touya question. Then, a few minutes later, Syaoran said, "You can call me Syaoran."

"What?" Touya asked.

"You can call me Syaoran," Syaoran said again.

"Alright than," Touya said. Touya hesitated for awhile, "Syaoran, how many days haven't you slept?"

Syaoran chuckled, "How can I sleep when the one I love haven't opened her eyes yet?" Syaoran continued on, "How can I sleep when I don't even know the fate of my Cherry Blossom? And how can I…"

"How can she wake up seeing you in this condition," Touya cut in. Syaoran looked at Touya. Touya sighed, "Baka, how can Sakura wake up if she sees you like this; sad and unorganized. How would you think she'll feel?"

Touya stood up, "I have approve of you being with my sister because I can see you love her with all your heart. Still, you can't ignore your own health like this." Touya walked a few steps towards the hospital before turning back again, "I think you should explain it to her. Even though she can't talk back or even though you can't hear her but at least she knows how you feels. And that you still love her with all your heart no matter what she saw on that day." Touya walked into the hospital, leaving Syaoran with his thought.

After a few hours alone at the hospital's garden, Syaoran went back to Sakura's room. When he arrived there, Syaoran saw Fujitaka seating beside Sakura.

Fujitaka saw someone entered the room so he looked up. He smiled when he saw Syaoran. "Come on, Syaoran, have a seat."

Syaoran nodded and took a seat beside Fujitaka. Fujitaka said, "Touya, Eriol and Tomoyo had already left."

"Oh," is Syaoran's only response.

Fujitaka let out a small laugh, "I can't believe that you and Touya are not fighting anymore. Sakura would have like that."

Syaoran answered softly, "Yeah."

Fujitaka sighed. He took out a lunch box from his bag and gave it to Syaoran. "Here, Tomoyo told me you haven't been eating properly for days."

Syaoran just looked at his hands on his lap.

"You should take care of yourself, Syaoran, so that when Sakura woke up, she'll be happy."

Syaoran looked at Fujitaka, "You still think I can make Sakura happy after what happened?"

"Sakura's love for you is pure and strong and she'll never stop fighting for your love." Fujitaka said.

"I know," Syaoran said, barely above whisper.

Fujitaka stood up, "I'm sure you want some time alone with Sakura," Fujitaka said. He took his bag, "And make sure you eat it, Syaoran." Fujitaka left the room.

Syaoran opened the lunch box and saw it contains rice, teriyaki chicken, sweet mashed potato and sushi. Syaoran ate it. But because his lack of appetite, he didn't finish the food. He put the lunch box on the table and went close to Sakura. He took Sakura's hands in his' and whispered, "Sakura, please wake up."

But still, there's no response from Sakura.

Syaoran continued talking to Sakura softly, "I have some explanation to do." Syaoran let out a small laugh, "I guess now I'm taking Touya's advice. Can you believe it?" Syaoran looked Sakura expectantly but there's still no response from Sakura. He touched Sakura's face with caress. "I'm sure you must be shock of what you saw on that day. But what happened is not what you think."

**FLASHBACK**

**10 minutes before Sakura and Tomoyo came**

"**Hey, Eriol, I'm going to be in my room for awhile," Syaoran told Eriol.**

"**But don't you want to be the first one to see Sakura?" Eriol asked.**

**At the stairs, Syaoran smiled, "Of course I'd like to be the first one to see Sakura but there's a present that I have to prepare for her." Syaoran smiled again and disappeared up the stairs.**

**Eriol shook his head, looking at the stairs. "Just a few years ago, Li Syaoran never as close as to smile at anyone outside his family. You're the one who changed him Sakura." **

**In his room, Syaoran took of his shirt so that he won't get it dirty while making Sakura's present. He is too busy preparing Sakura's present he didn't realize someone had enter his room. That person came close to him and covered his eyes with her hands.**

"**Guess who it is?" the person said.**

**Syaoran roughly pulled away the girl's hands from his eyes. He turned around and angrily said, "Christy, even though you were allowed to come to Japan with me doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"**

"**Oh, but baby," Christy said, "I'm your fiancée."**

"**That's only what the Elders said." Syaoran told her angrily. "My mother never agreed on this and I'm sure my sisters will back me up when I said I won't marry you!" Syaoran yelled.**

"**Oh, you'll change your mind after this," Christy said. **

**She went close to Syaoran and pushed him on the bed. Syaoran was surprised so he fell on his bed. Christy started to unbuttoned her blouse and went on top of Syaoran. Syaoran tried to make Christy off himself but didn't succeed. Then, he heard Sakura's voice so he looked up and he saw a surprised and hurt Sakura.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Syaoran had finished explaining everything to Sakura. Syaoran said, "Please Sakura, I know you can hear me so I ask you to please open your eyes and forgive me for what happened. I really love you Sakura, you're the one I really love." Syaoran held Sakura's hand while tears slipped down his cheeks.

Syaoran's tears fell on Sakura's hand. Suddenly, Syaoran felt Sakura's hands moved. He looked at the machine next to her extra-blood and it showed a response. Immediately, Syaoran went out the room, shouting, "Doctor, come on quick, she's waking up!" Syaoran yelled. "She gave a response!"

Syaoran immediately went back to Sakura's side while waiting for the doctors to come. "Sakura, come on, wake up. Please wake up, I love you my Ying Fa."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Sy-Syao-ran?" She said, barely above whisper.

"I'm here Sakura, please hold on." Syaoran said. "The doctors are coming."

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't believe you when I-I s-saw what happened i-in the r-room." Sakura said.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand, "No, you have nothing to be sorry about, Sakura." Syaoran said, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

"I-I forgive you," Sakura said, using all her strength that she could muster before her heart stopped completely and her hand that is in Syaoran's hand, fell motionlessly on the bed, beside her lifeless body.

"No, Sakura, no!" Syaoran yelled. He kissed her lips. "Please wake up, Sakura, wake up!" From where he stood, Syaoran yelled, "Doctor!"

Finally, the doctor and nurses came. Syaoran went to the side so that the doctor could examine her. After a while, the doctor turned towards him and shook his head.

Syaoran's hands dropped to his side, "No," he said. He ran towards Sakura's lifeless body, "No! Sakura's not dead, not yet!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we could do." The doctor said.

Not a minute to soon, Touya, Mr. Kinomoto, Yukito, Eriol and Tomoyo came.

"No," Touya said when he saw his sister's lifeless body.

"This can't be happening," Tomoyo cried out, tears rolling down her face. Eriol took his girlfriend in an embrace to calm her down.

The nurses puts Sakura's body on a stretcher and carried it out of the room. The doctor walked towards Mr. Kinomoto and said, "If you will, Mr. Kinomoto, I need you in my office."

Mr. Kinomoto nodded and followed the doctor in his office.

Everyone immediately went home that day. Nobody said anything to anyone, all were too devastated.

* * *

The next day, it was Sakura's funeral. Everyone was at the graveyard; Mr. Kinomoto, Touya, Yukito, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, Mr. Terada and all of Sakura's friends. Everyone was wearing black. 

"...is the best baby sister anyone could ever ask for." Touya said. "Even though she's 17, she still acts like a kid and she will always remain a baby sister in my heart. Now, she's gone, I'll miss her dearly. Every morning, she's wake up with a loud 'Hoe!' or maybe fell off her bed, making lots of noise. Then, I'll call her a kaijuu when she came down for breakfast and she'll step on my foot saying she's not a kaijuu." Touya let out a small chuckle although not a lively one. "I'm going to miss that everyday routine." Touya put a cherry blossom flower that he brought with him on Sakura's grave. Then, he took his seat right next to his father.

Syaoran, who is sitting next to Mr. Kinomoto, just sat there quietly. Mr. Kinomoto looked at him and said, "Syaoran, do you have anything to say?"

Syaoran nodded his head went to Sakura's grave. "Sakura, she-she was first my competition. Although I always acted cold, she still wants to be my friend. At last, we became good friends and finally a couple. But fate wasn't on our side," Syaoran said. "for it took her away from me. Sakura was the sweetest girl I ever known. She's always cheerful and full of energy. Sakura is one in a million. There's no one else like Sakura in this world. And she will be the first and only one who can steal my heart completely."

* * *

**takari love: Well, thatz it... Hope you all like it... Plz read and review...**


End file.
